Inboard-outboard power drives are of many types, the most common now in use being a type wherein a shaft extends through the transom of the boat, and then is connected by a gear set to a vertical shaft and then a second gear set to the actual propeller shaft. Other prior art does show direct drive of the propeller shaft by the motor.